Feelings for Two
by Royale Gypsy
Summary: Raine and Hailey Lee are packed on a trip to LA for Raine's 19th birthday; heading to VidCon has been a dream for them and now it's finally happening! They'll be thrown into the world of YouTube and come face to face with some of the most famous YouTube personalities of all time. Along the way there'll be drama, romance and thrills; so come on in and see! **Rated T for swearing**
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies! So this is my very first fanfic for this account (you can see links to my other sites in my bio) and it's a YouTuber's fic! Dan Howell and Phil Lester are two of my most favourite YouTubers in the world and I've been stewing over writing a story for them for quite a while now. Raine (is kinda based on me) and Hailey are fictional characters. All of this story is fiction, none of it is real.**

**Anyway, enough babbling! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I watched as my sister ran around our room like a headless chicken, barrelling through piles of clothing and tripping over her open suitcase, not even bothering to stop the laugh that bubbled up. "Oh shut up, Raine!" She cried desperately, "I can't find my pass!"

_Oh, so that's what she's worried about._

I headed over to my backpack and pulled out two VidCon passes from the side pocket, "They're right here, stupid." I swear, my sister disappeared for a moment and was replaced by a monster, the way she freaking rugby tackled me to the floor - inches away from the edge of the table. "Hailey! For Christ's sake!"

Hailey's older than me by four years, but sometimes I wonder if it's a joke. I sighed as Hailey got up, remembering that I had to behave with my sister if I wanted to ever board that LA bound flight tomorrow morning. It was actually organised for my 19th birthday, that my parents were packing Hailey and I off to LA for VidCon!

I had actually screamed and cried and done a whole lot of embarrassing things when mum had sat me down a week ago and told me. Embarrassing antics or not, I WAS STILL GOING TO VIDCON!

Hailey wasn't into that many YouTubers, but she was super excited to see Zoe Sugg, Meg Turney, Blair Fowler and Hannah Hart. I on the other hand, was so excited to see everyone on the list, but mostly Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Hailey had teased me about wanting to meet British guys, but the one thing I hadn't told her was that those two saved my life.

Literally.

I've never told anyone that secret, because it honestly sounds cheesy and cliché, but it is the truth.

Hailey finally managed to pack her suitcase and close it, before I put the passes back into the pocket of my backpack. As much as I was tempted to actually put a _lock_ on the zipper, I didn't, because I knew I'd forget the key or something stupid like that.

I laughed as Hailey face planted into her bed, exhausted from running around all day and as I glanced at the clock, I figured it was a good time for me to hit the sack too; we had an early start tomorrow.

**XXX**

Mum woke us up at 4am, Hailey groaning and moaning under her mass of blankets about beauty sleep and five more minutes.

I, however, was up and into the bathroom as soon as mum opened the bedroom door. There was no way I was passing up the opportunity to get in first, if Hailey was being lazy.

Half an hour later, I was showered, makeup on, hair done and dressed, waiting for Hailey to finish in the bathroom and get dressed so we could go. Dad was still dead asleep, meaning we had to be quiet as we left the house (finally! Hailey is so slow!) and got in the car.

The drive to Kingsford Smith airport was quiet, with only the morning radio playing in the background. Hailey was trying not to fall asleep before we got on the plane, Mum was focusing on the road and I was fiddling with my phone nervously. Dad had added a few hundred dollars worth of international credit to mine and Hailey's phones, in case of an emergency.

Soon enough, the bright lights of the airport were shining at us and mum was pulling into the international car park. The bright lights woke up Hailey a bit more and she was more alert as we unloaded our suitcases from the back.

For 5am in the morning, the airport was still bustling with people of all nationalities and as we checked in at the desk, an Irish woman approached us. "Excuse me?" Hailey turned at the same time I did and we both replied, "Yes?" The woman giggled and asked us, "I'm sorry to bother you, but could you help me lift my husband's suitcase? He's gone to the bathroom and it's too heavy for me."

Hailey gave me a look as if to say, _you do it, you're stronger_ and turned back to the check in attendant. I smiled at the woman and nodded, "Of course." Luckily she was only just next to us at check in and I could lift her husband's suitcase easily with her help. Thanking me generously, her husband returned as I went to return to Hailey and thanked me as well.

"Raine! Come on!"

"Please!" I managed, "It was nothing, I have to go now. Hope you have a lovely trip!" Waving to the pair, I sprinted to where Hailey waited at the security check in with mum. "Sorry," I said, sliding to a stop beside them, "They wouldn't stop thanking me." Mum laughed as Hailey rolled her eyes but smiled, before we all headed through security.

I was totally wary of taking my laptop out of my backpack and placing it on the conveyor belt, and hastily grabbed it back as soon as I could. I absolutely _hated _having other people near my laptop if I couldn't hold onto it. Not even Hailey could go near it without me. It was like my security blanket; an escape.

We still had at least half an hour before our flight, so Hailey and I made the most of it by doing a bit of last minute souvenir shopping for presents. We also grabbed some food in duty free and were back 5 minutes before they called for boarding. Hailey teared up a little as we said goodbye to mum, but I was way to excited for what was to come, to cry.

Mum laughed at me a little before ruffling my hair and waving us off.

Sitting next to each other on the flight was a blessing as well as a curse. Once we got on the plane, Hailey insisted on having the aisle seat (which to be honest, didn't bother me) but then she started treating me like a child.

"Do up your seatbelt, Raine!"

"Hailey, I'm not a kid! I can do it myself, when I'm ready."

"No, do it now!"

"_Hailey!_ Leave it alone!"

She sunk back into her seat, belt on and sulking. I rolled my eyes as the seatbelt light came on and I clicked the belt into place, ready and waiting for the plane to start moving. As soon as it did though, I felt Hailey take my hand and squeeze it tightly. Then I remembered she didn't really like flying.

"You okay?" I asked, looking over at her and she smiled tightly, "I'll be fine. Just… don't let go til we get up in the air?" I chuckled lightly and nodded, squeezing her hand back as the plane finally started to gain speed and rise off the ground.

**XXX**

Once in the air, things were smooth sailing (figuratively speaking, since planes don't "sail") and Hailey seemed to feel a little more comfortable. As soon as we were able, I grabbed out my laptop, ensuring the Wi-Fi connection was turned _off_, and started working on my HSC PIP. I caught Hailey rolling her eyes at me a few times, but I just shrugged my shoulders and kept writing.

I was almost finished high school and I needed to get good marks.

As much as I was a performing arts student at heart (y'know, dancing, singing, etc), I still needed a good ATAR for my other subjects to get into the university courses and jobs that I wanted. I would have been classed as a total nerd at school, if not for the dancing and stuff. I got straight As in pretty much everything, except math – I was stuck with a high B.

That sounds like I'm complaining… I'm not… Promise.

I guess I was a very privileged kid too; my parents had put precious time and money into teaching me things I didn't learn at school, like languages. So far, I knew two fluently (English and French) and another five conversationally (Hungarian, Korean, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish). Hailey knew three languages fluently (English, French, Italian) and was still learning another (Serbian).

An hour or so into the flight, I felt a weight on my right shoulder and found Hailey had fallen asleep. The flight was around 15 hours long, so I decided to let her sleep for the time being, knowing I'd be falling asleep some time too.

I managed to finish my work, just as the food came around and Hailey woke up. "Have a good sleep, princess?" I teased and she stuck her tongue out at me in return.

The food was surprisingly good for airline food, even Hailey admitted that and sooner than we thought, we were only 3 more hours away from landing at LAX. Hailey actually bounced in her seat when the captain came on over the PA and announced that. She glared at me when I giggled though.

I managed to nap for those remaining hours and Hailey poked me awake just as we touched down. The plane landed smoothly, something I was grateful for because my whole body ached for sleeping in such an uncomfortable position, but when the entire aircraft finally stopped completely, standing up and stretching had never felt so good.

Hailey snickered something as my joints cracked, drawing some dirty looks from an old couple across from us.

"You'll get arthritis if you keep doing that." She sniffed.

Shrugging as I yawned, we shuffled off the plane behind some other passengers, Hailey and I sighed in relief when we finally entered the terminal, before spotting the person picking us up.

"Aunt Carrie!"

Hailey and I pelted towards the petite woman, scooping her up into a huge bear hug, as she laughed and patted our backs. "Hello girls, my how tall you've grown, Raine! And Hailey, you've grown into such a beautiful lady." We both chuckled and smiled.

We headed over to the baggage carousals, Hailey and Aunt Carrie chatting away and filling each other in on everything that's been happening. I heard my name mentioned a few times, but didn't really pay attention, too busy on my Twitter;

_Touched down in LA, so excited for VidCon! Not going as a special guest - will be in the crowd. Will I be seeing some Rainedrops? x_

Another thing I was often teased about at home was my love for making YouTube videos. Along with Hailey (she makes beauty videos), I make covers of songs and dances, giving online tutorials to millions of people around the world. Snapped out of my social media trance, Hailey dumped my suitcase at my feet, rolling her eyes as I quickly shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"Come on internet freak, let's go."

I grabbed my suitcase handle and followed them out to the parking lot. As we got in the car and started the drip to Anaheim, Aunt Carrie glanced at us and smiled,

"Welcome to LA, girls."


	2. Chapter 2

**_So thank you to the beautiful person that reviewed the first chapter! I love you! And they made me realise I haven't shown you what the girls look like yet, so here they are;_**

**_Raine - indul . ccio . co / 29 /F7 /HD/ 270778996317128856nsiomW8jc . jpg_**

**_Hailey - glamradar wp-content / uploads / 2013 / 01/natural-red-ombre-hair . jpg_**

**_It's so annoying that I can't hyperlink! Just remember to take out the spaces!_**

**_Hope you enjoy the second chapter!_**

* * *

The LA morning was beautiful.

So sunny and fresh, nothing like the winter Hailey and I had left behind.

I was really enjoying the downtime we had before heading over to VidCon, laying out on Aunt Carrie's lawn and gazing up at the clouds. A rough, wet tongue licking at my face, making me squeal and twist away abruptly interrupted my daydreaming.

"Tilly!"

It was Aunt Carrie's dog. I giggled as she sat and cocked her head sideways, tongue lolling out of her mouth as she stared at me. "You're too cute for your own good." I got up and patted grass from my black skinny jeans, scratching Tilly behind the ears as we headed into the house.

Aunt Carrie was just dishing up some early lunch as I entered the kitchen and Hailey was already seated at the breakfast bar, munching on an apple slice.

"What time should we head over to Anaheim?" Hailey mumbled, trying to keep her food in her mouth as she talked. I bounced into the stool beside her and took an apple slice for myself, "As soon as we've finished lunch, if that's okay?" I glanced at Aunt Carrie who nodded happily.

We snacked on fruits and tuna sandwiches that Aunt Carrie made, before we collected our video camera and everything else we needed for VidCon, and then piled into the car at around 10:30am. We knew we were cutting it late to get in, but we really didn't want to be a part of the initial rush.

It didn't take us long to reach the convention centre. Hailey and I bid our goodbyes to Aunt Carrie and headed to the doors, where we flashed out passes and we were let inside.

**XXX**

We wandered around for a good 20 minutes or so, just filming our vlog and walking up and down the aisles of YouTubers. Just as we approached Dan and Phil's booth, a sudden squeal rose from somewhere to my left.

"Oh my gosh! It's them! The Lee sisters!"

Hailey had roughly two seconds to grab the camera before I was crash tackled by a fan. My breath left my lungs with an _oomph!_ and I found myself stepped backwards to avoid falling flat on my back. Once she could see I wasn't hurt, Hailey started laughing hysterically.

"Uh… hi?"

The girl let me go and took a step back, "I'm sorry! I'm just a huge fan and I can't believe you're here!" I grinned and laughed breathily, before shaking her hand and signing the picture of me she had, "It's okay, just uh… no more crash tackling people, yeah? Someone could get really hurt." She apologised again before disappearing back to her friends.

"That was really something!" Hailey managed, still giggling. I stuck my tongue out before my whole body went rigid.

_Did they just…_

I glanced over at Dan and Phil, who were staring at me silently.

_Oh for Christ's sake!_

I burned bright red and turned away from them, slapping my hands over my cheeks as Hailey turned the camera off me and onto the crowd. I tried my best to control the raging blush on my face, but couldn't contain it, instead muttering an excuse to Hailey before sprinting towards the bathroom.

**XXX**

_**Hailey's POV**_

I heard Raine mutter something about needing a bathroom, before she sprinted past Dan and Phil and disappeared round the corner.

_Poor thing_, I thought, _she must be mortified_.

I knew Raine loved her fans, but for that to happen in front of her dream guy, it was insane. I was kind of surprised she stayed on her feet though, but my little sis is strong.

"So…" I managed, swinging the camera around to face them, "Here's Dan and Phil, what's up guys?"

"Hey!" Phil grinned happily, waving at the camera, while Dan smiled awkwardly and mock saluted, "Hi."

"Uh, sorry you had to see that. We were expecting some fans but not that to happen." I apologised for the scene and they shrugged it off casually.

"So, what's your name?" Phil asked, as fans began taking photos and videos of the three of us, "I'm Hailey and that long legged cheetah you saw sprint past, was my little sister Raine." Phil laughed and Dan's lips lifted a little as I spotted Raine come back, clear faced and smiling.

"Not to interrupt, but we have more filming to do." Raine said, nodding a greeting to the boys. "Sorry," I giggled, "She's a tad awkward. Kind of like you, Dan." Raine slapped my shoulder, "You did _not_ just say that! Don't be mean!"

Shrugging, I handed the camera back to Raine and shook hands with Dan, "You heard the girl, more filming to be done." I went for a handshake with Phil, but got a hug instead. I felt him slip something into my back pocket and then he let go.

Waving, we turned the corner and the boys were out of sight.

**XXX**

_**Raine's POV**_

The day at VidCon absolutely _blew_ by and before we knew it, the sky was dark and it was time to go home. We had some _incredible_ footage from the event and even despite the awkward incident with Dan and Phil it was an amazing day.

I collapsed into bed that night, totally exhausted when Hailey came into the room and left a scrap of paper on the bedside table. She left without a word.

Curiosity got the better of me and I grabbed it.

_000-xxx-xxxx_

It was a number.

Before I knew it, I was dialling it and a male voice answered.

"Hello, Dan Howell speaking."

I squeaked loudly before throwing the phone across the room in shock. "That _bitch_!" I whined, rolling around in a panic, so much so that I fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"Uh… Hello? What's going on?"

_Crap!_

I picked up the phone gingerly and held it up to my ear.

"Uh… Hi, Dan… It's Raine Lee. We uh… Met at VidCon earlier today."

"Oh, hi. Um… How did you get my number?"

I panicked for a moment before blurting out, "I really like your videos and I think you're hot."

Dead silence.

I smacked myself and groaned, "Idiot!"

It took another moment before he replied, "Uh… thanks? But that doesn't tell me how you got my number."

"Hailey!" I shouted (completely panicked by this point. _Oh god, he's going to hate me!)_, "She gave it to me! I didn't know, honestly!"

Silence.

"_PHIL!"_

Muffled conversation was all I could hear before Dan suddenly exploded.

"You _WHAT_? Why would you do that? Are you insane?"

I had to bite my lip to stop from saying something stupid.

"Um, Dan?"

He returned to the phone, breathing heavily and sounding completely mad.

"Phil _apparently_ gave your sister both our numbers. Don't ask me why, I don't know."

I gulped, "So uh, you're not mad at me? I mean, I'll delete your number if you want me to!"

He sighed deeply, "No… You can keep it… Just uh… Don't give it to anyone else, okay?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. I won't tell a single soul."

Dan snickered quietly as I made myself comfy on my bed again.

"So uh, care to tell me a bit about yourself?" He asked, stopping my heart for just a second because _holy shit, Daniel Howell wants to know about me_.

"Well…"

And that was all it took.

It was 3am before we finally got off the phone to each other, having talked about absolutely everything and anything, finding things we had in common with each other and what I liked about his videos.

As I finally put my phone down and buried myself into the blankets, I drifted to sleep, still smiling about how lucky I was to finally meet the guy of my dreams.


End file.
